


Anti-You

by LordTraco



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniel and David make a band!, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Dadvid, Gaslighting, Gen, It's totally not an evil plan! No sir! Would Daniel do that??, Will add more tags in time, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTraco/pseuds/LordTraco
Summary: After Summer, a totally (not) reformed Daniel approaches David with the proposition to make a band. It goes so well that they eventually go on tour! Everything seems to be going fine until the Bad Boy Dav persona is played up outside of gigs and starts to stick.





	1. Months on tour

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Anti-You by Blue Stahli, which honestly reminds me of Daniel a ton.  
> https://youtu.be/sF3aZyNDF1Q

Month 1: 

 

If only Max could see him now. David slicked his hair back with one of his signature goofy grins. The makeup hid his typical freckles, dark purple eyeliner emphasizing his green eyes and giving his face a ghastly look. The jaggedly cut T-shirt and tight worn jeans were about as far from his camping attire as one could get. 

 

The grin gradually became less goofy as pride took hold. He adored camping and being a good role model, but being the opposite certainly had its own perks. 

 

“Great as always, Dav.” Daniel said with a bright smile. They contrasted perfectly. David’s hair was all black except for his red tuft fanned out like flames, while Daniel’s tuft was colored a light blue in a perfect teardrop shape. Daniel looked every part the sweet one in a suit and natural makeup. 

 

“Don’t say that til we blow them outta the park, Danny.” David replied, honing his smile into a cocky grin. He shrugged on a leather studded jacket, eyes dulling ever so slightly. It was always fun to get into character. 

 

“Bonquisha would throw herself at you if she could see you now.” The white haired one teased good naturedly. 

 

With an eye roll reminiscent of Gwen or Erid’s, David lightly pushed past Daniel to grab his electric guitar. Did it still hurt to think of his ex? Of course. But it got him in the mood to scowl and that’s what the show needed.

  
  
  


David burst into stage, supplying the heavy beat with electric chords to rouse the crowds. He scowled out at the people attending, forcing himself not to actually see them. If he saw them… saw them as anything more than stupid blobs, he couldn’t be this mean.

 

Or maybe he could…

 

The thought made him smirk evilly just before belting out the first round of lyrics. The natural snarl wound its way into his voice, dripping with disdain and hatred, but more than any of that, the beautiful feeling of superiority crawled in. He was preaching to these wretched mannequins who clapped and cheered. 

 

Daniel came in to add some harmony to the chorus. He did his usual gentle spins and swaying as if the harsh beats were a happy waltz. David shot him his usual stage-glare as they pretended to fight for the right to sing. The song wound harshly around the room until Daniel got his quite beautiful interlude before the music began again and pounded out the same scratching, cruel, meaningful destruction of noise. 

 

David lost himself to the music more than once, embracing his cruel persona more and more as their tour went on. It felt great to be this powerful, terrifying, prideful being swaggering around and sending shivers of terror into the crowds at a mere glare. It was exhilarating. 

  
  


Month 2:

 

“Keep the jacket on tonight, Dav, it’s going to be cold tonight.” Daniel said after the concert. It was the first time he’d even considered wearing his costume outside of a gig, but David agreed. It was quite chilly. He’d still wear his tree shirt underneath, though. 

 

“You know, it’s weird to see you smile, Dav. I’m so used to your scowls.” Daniel said again as the two of them found a seat at the bar. 

 

David adorned his more neutral expression at that, looking at his hands instead of replying. There were quite a few blisters from playing so much, he’d have to get that checked out.

 

After a few rounds of wine and whiskey (wine for Daniel of course, he sure did love purple drinks... ), Daniel smiled wide and poked David’s forehead. 

 

“You know, I heard somewh-where. I heard that. What’s the difference between a ni-nice person and a m-mean one?” Daniel sputtered out.

 

David wasn’t doing too well in the sober department, so it took him a while to parse the words. “Uh… their actions?”

 

“One year.” Daniel said, holding up a wobbly pointer finger. “One year ‘a bein nice, just faking it. Til it’s second… uh. That word.”

 

“Second nature?”

 

“That’s the one. Be nice for that long, stick around nice people, the trying pays off.” Daniel said, throwing his arms in the air. “Bam, nice! Maybe not good, cuz that’s your actions an’ you can mess that up in a hooey.”

 

“Same for… mean person though?”

 

“Another round, another round! Whisk us up some whiskey!” Daniel called. He suddenly sounded much too sober. But the second another double shot was in front of him, David took it. 

 

David woke up in the morning with a pounding headache and no memories of the night before. A typical occurrance while on this tour, and he vowed loudly once again that he was never drinking ever again. 

 

“Oh but Dav we had so much fun last night and you made some nice friends at the bar! I’ll get you to stop before you hit that point next time, I promise.” Daniel said comfortingly, handing his bandmate aspirin and some tea.

  
  


Month...5?: 

 

David learned to let Daniel smile for him. It was just so much easier that way. He tugged on his ratty leather jacket like a security net, dejected eyes keeping away from the looks of concern he sometimes earned. The scowls and growls at being touched or spoken to became more commonplace in time. As did his blistered, bleeding palms and fingers. 

 

The six month tour flew by. Between the drinking and gigs, David could barely tell apart the memories he had of playing at the different venues and the empty, nonexistent time that was of course the times he’d gotten drunk just… took away the days. 

 

“That was really fun, Dav.” Daniel said, patting his shoulder gently. David tried to smile in response, in thanks for the affection no one else seemed to offer him these days, but it didn’t come naturally and quickly was replaced with a frown. 

 

“Will you… still come around? We can go to those bars.” David pleaded, the reality of their tour being suddenly over hit like a freight train. What was life like before the tour? Camp?

 

“Dav, you really have a drinking problem. I don’t think I should encourage it any further.” Daniel said gently with an apologetic smile. “And honestly… I think you’ve become somewhat of a bad influence on me.”

 

“I…” David stammered. His mind short circuited. He was supposed to be the happy optimist good role model perfect son… when… when had that changed?

 

Daniel hugged him close, petting his died black hair. “I believe in you, I’m sure you can pick yourself back up. I’ll see you next fall for another tour, ok?”

 

“D-dan-”

 

“Goodbye, Dav.” Daniel’s smile was just slightly off. His eyes were twinkling like they did when he won an argument or a game. His plan had worked flawlessly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure whether to continue this into camp where all the campers help David through this,  
> Or if he calls Gwen for help  
> Or if Max ends up running away to him and it becomes a dadvid au  
> Or all of the above...  
> Let me know if you have any ideas! Thanks for reading!


	2. After-effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes loose as David meets up with an old friend and the truth comes crashing down on his terrible hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on the first half of this chapter for months now. I figure a new year is as good a time as any for more terrible, terrible angst.

 

David left the trailer they’d rented with a heavy heart and even heavier jacket. The mount of leather had once symbolized his incredible ability to change, his shape-shifting abilities in a way. It was his pride, his safety net… it was proof he was allowed to act like a jerk. Because it was just… just an act. It was something he could shed at any time. It was a gift Daniel had given him, a gift from his only friend in these past months…

He looked to his phone, already dreading the next bill for it. All his friends hadn’t even sent him so much as a happy birthday text. Not even Gwen. Gwen… camp… right, he had to get ready for camp again. 

As David scrolled through his phone, half nursing his pounding headache and loneliness. He still had a few more days paid on the trailer but he’d have to find a way back to his apartment soon… or maybe a new one? Everything was so fuzzy he couldn’t remember if he’d made arrangements with the landlord about leaving for months on end.

Just as an idea formed through his muddled thoughts, he bumped into someone shorter than him. 

“Watch it!” David grumbled, lucking out that he dropped neither his phone nor his balance. 

“Fuck off!” Wait, that sounded really familiar. David fell to one knee in an instant, acting on instincts that felt far too long ago. “Wait fuck. David?”

“Max?” David asked, looking over the teen. A growth spurt had definitely hit the kid and Max’s signature blue hoodie looked quite old and raggedy at this point. But besides growing far taller than a mere couple months should have had him grow, Max was undeniably himself still, right down to the sleepless bags under his eyes. 

On the other hand, David was barely recognizable with the unshaven mess of a beard, his black, slicked back hair, his raggedy punk outfit, and his dulled eyes above massive dark spots. He reeked of beer and sweat and his attempt at a smile felt… well… exactly that. 

An attempt. 

As if he’d forgotten how to smile at all. 

Max brushed himself off as an excuse to look away from the pitiful sight in front of him. If he let pity take hold, he couldn’t have the rage David deserved. 

“Why the fuck did you lie to me, David? You said to meet here weeks ago!!”

“What?” David asked in honest surprise that turned into a look of anger quick as a flash. “I haven’t heard from anyone from camp at all!”

Max pulled out a phone and shoved it in David’s face. Which was surprisingly more effective now that he was only about a head shorter than David. It showed a text conversation between him and “CampMan”. Max sent a text about being kicked out of his house and needing a place to crash, which was only responded to “last thursday” with a series of apologies and an offer to meet up in this city and provide a stable home.

David blinked, reading over the words. It sounded like him, and the number it had come from was his own phone number. But he didn’t remember it at all. How could he forget something this important? How could he not have responded to that first text in months?

“I don’t… I didn’t get those texts. God, Max if I’d known…”

“You DID know! I TOLD you, you idiot! I spent all my funds to get here, David! I put all my eggs in one basket and you never showed up! I’ve been living on the streets a-and…” Max rubbed at his eyes furiously. “I thought I could trust you.”

“Max. Max please I…” David’s words lost traction. What could he say? “Max, please. Just. Let’s get to a place to rest and just… figure this out, okay?”

“Oh so NOW you’re going to take care of me? After leaving me to rot out here?”

David all but crumbled under the pain of his loud accusations and the tormenting guilt. Tears were falling before he even knew what his emotions were doing. And quick as a flash he was stomping away, fighting down his rising anger and seething remarks. Everything falling apart was ok when it was just him. But Max… deserved to be happy. 

It took him a couple minutes to realize Max had followed him, and as he returned to the trailer, he held the door open for the kid. It was sketchy as hell, but David didn’t give a shit at the moment. Something about the dates and times didn’t match up.

“Max, just. Let me uh… get up to speed on things. I’m still really hungover but I think you spoke to an imposter or possibly drunk me. What month is it?”

“It’s May.” Max said gruffly. His eyes were puffy from tears as well, and he was glowering at the floor.

“Wow, tour really ran long! It’s almost time for camp again!” 

“David?” Max looked up suddenly with a glance of pure confusion. It was without malice or anger, almost with pity that he continued, “David, Camp Campbell has been closed for two years now.”

David blinked at Max, finally taking in the boy’s looks more fully. This truly wasn’t some 11 year old who hit a growth spurt… this was a lanky teenager looking back at him like he imagined one would look at their grandparents with dementia. 

Accepting that David really wasn’t pulling any pranks here, Max continued. “With Campbell gone, there was no real desire to keep it going. The other parents and Gwen pitched in a little to have a weekend camping trip last year, but no one had any drive to keep it going. You were right. Someone had to fucking care.”

David slid down the wall, face in his hands as he took in the news. 

“We couldn’t get ahold of you. No one knew where you were, and after a point we stopped looking. When I got kicked out and went to Gwen… she admitted to having heard from you sometimes… but that you were an ass to her. Stupid me didn’t believe her and when I saw your text, I thought, hell Gwen can barely financially support herself, I’ll go burden someone who seems to have money and want me! I’ll just leave her a note saying I’m gonna go find you and that I’ll text her when I’m safe! She probably thinks I’m dead because I never texted her back because I’ve been unsafe with no fucking money scrounging around on the street for a week!”

David forced himself into an unnatural, detached sort of calmness. “You should call her now.”

“Am I really safe with some goddamn drunk asshole with a no memories?” 

He just sat on the floor, looking with empty eyes at the same spot on the floor Max had tried to bore a hole into before. 

“God, just say something, David. Please… I want a reason to trust someone in this damn hellscape of life!”

“He never told me it’d been years.”

“What?”

“My bandmate. He… handled the finances and everything. So I could keep getting drunk.” David said weakly. His mind made the connection for a moment that Daniel had kept the truth from him, but instinctually redirected the thought. “I don’t know if I ever even asked.”

Max got up and rummaged through the mini fridge. He figured it’d be easier to figure this all out with actual food in his system. 

The fridge only held beer bottles (some empty) and a pile of granola bars. He tossed a bar to David and began his quest to eat all the rest. Max was still spiteful and eating all the food in the place felt like a perfect compensation. 

“He took me in when everyone else forgot me.” David mumbled. It sounded rehearsed or quoted, like how he’d sound back on the days Preston made the mistake of casting the counselor for a role. 

“David.” Max said darkly.

David made a little grunt of acknowledgement.

“If I’d fucking forgotten you. I wouldn’t. Be. HERE!!! ON THE FUCKING STREETS!!! STARVING!!!” Max yelled, tossing another granola bar straight at David’s face. 

It hit with a harsh echoed smack as David’s head bashed into the wall behind him. David could only toss a hand over his mouth before the pain made him screech in agony. His breath caught in his throat after a moment and then he was bawling, sniffling, and making the headache flare up worse than ever. 

Max walked over to the absolutely broken man, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t know how to make any of this right, or even how to make sense of what had happened. What he did know was who he could always trust with David issues. 

He pressed a speed dial number and held the phone to his ear with one hand, the other not leaving David’s shoulder. The quiet begging of “no more” over and over again streaming out of the man’s mouth faster than tears or snot was beyond worrying. 


End file.
